Fruit Parfait
by Carriedreamer
Summary: A collection for mixed pairing in the Powerpuff Girls, whether it be color-clash or color-crack, it all goes here. Sometimes it's good to mix things up no?: "Party Animal" All Blossom wanted to do was go to one little party. But the hound dogs are gathered and the boyfriend is not amused. This isn't going to end well us it? Blossutch
1. Fruit Parfait

_A/N: Trying to combat writer's block so sometimes you just have to turn to outside your comfort zone: Behold- three drabbles for all three of the "Color-crack" ships as requested by my Discord group XD_

 _Enjoy my lovelies! Special Thanks to Nyanicornyay & BunnyKoi for the prompts! :D_

* * *

" **Autumn"**

 **Pairing: Boomercup**

There was something about the autumn that Boomer always looked forward to.

No, it wasn't the new cheerleaders and or the so called "fresh-meat" as his….rather special brothers would crow over, hooting, hollering, cat-calling…

And yet Brick still wondered why without fail he'd end up with pom-pom in the face.

Though gotta admit watching Blossom Utonium managing to cram a full sized pom-pom halfway down his brother's throat _without_ choking the guy to death was uh…. Quite the sight.

Everything nice…. Riiiiiiiight.

Bubbles had just given that big toothy smile that would make all reasonable people shake in their damn boots and even _Butch_ would just laugh nervously and back away.

Quickly. Very quickly.

The so called "sugar" of the trio was seriously the scariest fucking thing in this entire damn city! Fuck the goddamn lobster! Boomer had been paired in enough disastrous projects over the years with the crazy blonde to know that that chick…. That chick was…

No wonder Butch was secretly drooling all over her… she was just as bat shit crazy as _him!_

He shuddered. What was Boomer talking about again? Uh…

The wind blew listlessly and a leaf just came and smacked Boomer in the face- stupid leaves! Stupid Fall-! … Oh right- that was it. Fall. What he was looking forward to, right, right.

The blonde put his hands in his pockets as he gathered up his long sleeved flannel shirt, it was good to be able to cozy on up back in his nice Fall clothes, scooch on over with all the nice blankets, pour himself a nice cup of Joe' and put plenty of marshmallows in- What? Marshmallows and coffee? What's wrong with that? You don't see Boomer questioning _your_ choices in life!

….anyway, see yeah those were all nice and all- okay seriously, Brick drinks his solid _black_ with nothing in that shit and you should see the look on Blossom's face when he tries to be some kind of idiot and pull some kinda- Boomer didn't know, _Lady and The Tramp_ thing with a coffee stirrer instead of spaghetti (?!) when he tries to flirt- oh wait scuse' him: Brick just "partook of Psychological warfare" with his counterpart. His mistake.

…. Boomer didn't get to finish his coffee today, he's not thinking clearly.

So yeah, an excuse to drink hot coffee without being like… weird was kind of great but-.

It wasn't the best part of Fall.

It was October, so there was a shit ton of candy sales and shit- everyone had costumes and the big dance was coming up… so guess that was a cool thing… if you were into that kind of stuff…

Butch _totally_ wasn't the one who melted three prospective Blue Puffy dates' shoes…. Uh huh sure.

Wonder how the janitor managed to clean up all the melted rubber….

Not that it was any of Boomer's business.

But nah, Halloween, hot drinks, and just you know- Fall itself was great but uh...there was something better in all that-.

"HEADS UP!"

He ducked smoothly. He'd known it was coming and picked up the ball smoothly. Three, two-one.

"Seriously!" The green eyed Puff stormed over, lacrosse stick over her shoulder and arched her hip and stuck out her nicely toned legs as she tapped a foot impatiently. "When are ya gonna learn ya dumb blonde- stop taking _this_ route when you walk home! You're gonna get hit idiot!"

Boomer nodded like he always did and Buttercup pursed her lips in a scowl before she turned on her heel and stormed off, in that nice… lacrosse uniform that...well yeah.

 _That_ right there… was why Fall was a great season.

Yes it was.

* * *

" **French Fry"**

 **Pairing: Blossutch**

He hated it.

He hated that thing with all his being. Everything. It was touching something that was _his._ His! Butch's yo! Something he wasn't allowed to touch- oh no never in _school_ \- blah blah!

His bros got all kinds of action in dark corners and yet here Butch was, with the sexiest one of all and he couldn't even get a damn measly-!

"Is there a reason you're glaring at my tray?" She murmured with a raised eyebrow.

Butch scowled. "No I ain't."

Blossom only again raised an eyebrow and then dipped that fucking french fry in her ketchup, "I see." She bit off the tip of it before cradling her face in her other hand. "So I guess we're playing _that_ game then are we? The- "I don't want to talk about my feelings so I'm just gonna grunt and make nasty faces when my girlfriend isn't looking" game?" She drawled. "Butch… I think you're cute but you're _so_ predictable at times. So why not just avoid the theatrics this time?" She swung the fry like a conductor's baton in his face.

Son of a… was that lipstick?! Was that fucking _lipstick_ on that goddamn fry!?

Was she seriously wearing fucking _lipstick_! Glossy nice- pretty perfectly done lips and fucking-! You know, he had fucking Buttercup and Bubble in _two_ of his goddamn classes and guess what- their lips were never… never pristine and smooth at the end of the school day! Aw no! They were both smudged and shit and unrecognizable- and then his fucking brothers would come sauntering over and whoopty fucking doo- look at that- pink! Red! All over their fucking-!

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Butch…. Words. Not sounds." Blossom drawled.

"S'fine." He muttered.

She looked at him blankly with shaded eyes, she'd done her makeup all nice and pretty today too- and her hair was nice too, perfect and not a damn hair out of place just like her clothes and… make up and…

Buttercup had adjusted her shirt this morning in Bio.

Bubbles had flipped open her compact and redone her gloss at her locker on the way to PE.

Boomer had smirked and walked with a whistle to his step.

Brick had smoothed back his hair and walked liked he'd owned the place.

"Butch-MMPH!?"

Well okay maybe he'd deserved the shove, and the high pitched _WHAT THE FUCK!?_ \- but now her lipstick wasn't so perfect no more was it!

WAS IT!

"Not so perfect now huh!"

She blinked. He crossed his arms. She blinked again.

"...What?"

"Your makeup." he snapped. "It ain't so perfect _now is it?"_

A third blink, and then she put her hand to her mouth thoughtfully, "... It couldn't have waited until after I'd popped a breath mint?" She finally said dryly.

He was the one to blink this time, before he cleared his throat. "I like ketchup." Oh hey, that was a french fry- hey he liked fries!

"You're an idiot." Blossom shook her head but she also had that cute little _what am I gonna do with you_ look as she did it so Butch was in the clear.

"Yweah bwa wu wuv mwe-!" He grinned in between chowing down on the rest of the fried potato goodness his hot as fuck girlfriend had presented him.

"... Just eat your fries."

* * *

" **Grape"**

 **Pairing: Bubrick**

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

He hates this shit.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

What was he even doing here again? He didn't sign up for this crap- the only reason he agreed to come to this shit event was because Boomer fucking begged him and Butch called him a pussy too "afraid" - Tch.

Brick slumped more down in the chair.

He ain't afraid of shit. He just had better stuff to do than watch the legion of hormones and sip on bad punch. Grape. Blech. Shitty punch to add insult to injury.

Obviously his brothers were having a grand old time showing off in front of the crazy witch and the prude stick in the mud _bitch. Truce._

Give im' a damn break. What was the point of some kind of lame ass truce next to letting his brothers get it on with the two single _worst_ choices the two morons could have _possibly_ made!

But whatever, Brick was a good brother and so the sacrifices he made for his brothers' happiness were set because _eldest_.

Whoopty fucking doo- pass him some more bad grapeade or whatever.

"Jeez, don't you look _so_ happy to be hear."

He groaned. Oh what the….

"Back off Pigtails." He muttered. Bubbles Utonium the single most _annoying_ of the three sisters only huffed and plopped her little self on the seat opposite Brick. Great: more joy to this _fantastic_ evening!

"You know you could _try_ to have fun." She pursed her way too pink lips. "You're always such a grouchy pants- go on smile- like this see?" She threw him a big toothy grin.

"No."

"Oh c'mon Brick!" She pouted. "It wouldn't kill you! It's nice to smile!"

"Actually I'm pretty sure something "nice" killed me once." He drawled. She blinked and then poured more.

"Oh right…" she giggled nervously, "That. Um well Blossom says that's totally in the past though so-!"

"Because she likes swapping spit with my dumbass of a brother."

She blinked again. "I mean… aren't they happy though?" She cocked her head. Brick scowled.

Butch was happy obnoxious theatrical impressions or whatever and the redheaded prude was just sitting there watching him do it with an unreadable expression on her smug face as he swung her other hand around.

Tch. Idiot.

They both were. Boomer was following the green bitch around like a simpering little puppy and just ugh… just… fucking… _ugh._

"Tch whatever." He turned his head from the obnoxious sight. It made his stomach turn. The blonde though wouldn't let up.

"Hey I like this song!" She hushed. "It's such a fun dance! Come on!"

"No."

Now she narrowed her eyes and tapped her foot. "Brick Jojo I am not going to let you sit here like a party pooper - now you come to the dance floor!"

He met the piercing blue glare evenly.

"How's about I don't and I also don't throw this grape gunk on your pretty dress."

They glared at each other before… he felt a shudder up his spine. He… didn't like that look: that look didn't bode well for him. He'd heard stories about- aw hell no! Uh uh!

That sickeningly sugar sweet smile brought nothing but darkness in its wake and Brick saw his entire life flash before his eyes.

"Oh well, lucky that I'm wearing purple then!" She said brightly before- _YOINK -_ and sure enough Brick was off the chair and being dragged to join the rest of the party by the ever smiling blue eyed _devil._

Joy and the laughter….

 _Bullshit._

* * *

 _A/N: These were oddly fun to do... don't be surprised if more color-clash / color-crack pairings come up here XD_

 _Thanks for reading! :D_


	2. Lollipop

**A/N:**

 _Hello lovelies! Here's yet Another Blossutch Ficlet to keep the creative spirit a flowing. Enjoy! XD_

* * *

 **"Lollipop"**

This was hell. Stupid teacher. Stupid test. Stupid older brothers and their stupid ultimatums! Stupid monkey dad and crab... something agreeing with Stupid big brothers!

... and stupid Boomer for just being stupid! Cause yeah! He probably did something or whatever to add to Butch's misery because he was stupid!

Stupid everything! It was SATURDAY! Why was Butch at a library on a SATURDAY?!"

A page was turned and he stiffened. Oh yeah- here's why.

Because stupid goody two shoes who just HAD to be in his class with her stupid red bow and prissy prudey clothes and just- god damn it

HE HATED CHEMISTRY!

"You know... I've come to a realization."

Oh look Miss Prissy goody two shoes has something to say- ugh this chick reminded Butch so much of his brother it was creepy. They both were stick in the muds - always yelling at Butch to do this- do that!

Butch do your homework! Butch stop breaking the sidewalk! Butch come over here and worship the ground at my feet-blah-blah!

He was a growing boy with psychopathic tendencies and he needed to punch okay!

She was still staring at him with those creepy pink eyes - hard and icy. He swallowed the groan and the unhinged desire to "kill" this man who thought putting him in this class with THIS nerd based on ONE lousy test that he only bothered trying on because he was sick of angry older brothers holding his ZBox hostage until he improved his grades- blah blah whatever the ass was doing to suck up to Dad and ... other Dad. Was the Crab guy even a dude? What was crabby even?

Aw hell whatever his head just hurt thinking about it.

Just like this goddamn class made his head hurt. Just because it was easy didn't make it FUN!

God he HATED chemistry!

"Yeah what is it Powderpuff?" He grunted- bracing himself for the inevitable lecture.

She looked up from her notes, " I fucking hate chemistry." She declared boldly looking Butch right in the face and then as if the world hadn't stopped spinning, volcanoes hadn't started erupting and Mojo had sworn off bananas forever because the almighty Goody Two Shoes just cussed in the middle of a goddam public library-. Blossom Utonium returned to her usual regularaly scheduled need sessions and all was right with the world once again.

Her nose scrunched and ... had the pink one always had freckles? Huh wonder why Butch had never noticed it before...

... okay... so you know what...

"... glad we agree it sucks ass." He finally sputtered. She snorted.

"Mm yes." She looked up again- eyes hard and... kind of brighter no that he looked a bit closer. Damn... her eyes were kind of like cotton candy...

And now he was hungry. Damn it when was lunch?

" Butch- if you think I'm doing this entire report by myself you're sorely mistaken. Get to it."

... ugh but she was a redhead... which meant trouble for butch.

" But I'm huuuungry. - ow." He blinked and peeled off the... lollipop that was had been flung at his face- she zipped her purse serenely.

" and now you're not. Get to it."

She popped her own green lollipop in her mouth. He looked down at his... pink one.

" Hey Red what if don't even like strawberry?"

She sniffed and popped her own candy out of her mouth and twirled the stick listlessly,

" So sorry Butch but watermelon just happens to be my favorite flavor."

Silence. He gaped but she just shrugged and returned to her nerding like a good little... girl who like... watermelon.

He reopened his own book.

You know... Maybe... chemistry wasn't going to be so bad after all.

 **Fin**


	3. Habit

_Afternoon my lovelies and welcome to another fruit parfait! Have some raspberry lime Rickey - it's not usually my favorite but meh: sometimes a challenge is the best way to break out of a writing funk. Enjoy my lovelies!_

* * *

 **"Habit"**

 **-o-**

"Fucking hell!"

"Shut up and keep going!"

"You're Lucky you're hot, no one gets away with talking to me like that normally-!"

"Oh whoopty fucking doo- less talky more fucky!"

"That ain't even a goddamn word!"

" uggggh!"

He was slapped off and she glared at him. "I swear to God it's like looking in a fucking mirror except you don't have tits!" The woman glowered and the man brushed himself off.

"The feeling is mutual- sometimes I swear I'm hanging with my idiot brother except this one does have tits… relatively nice ones too."

" Tch. Nice Brick. Relatively- is that it?"

"I've seen better. I end up breaking them- you know the deal. Obviously I'm one of the better fucks you've had over the years but…."

" Tch. Don't flatter yourself!" She got up and didn't bother wrapping the blanket around herself either. "You're acceptable but it still feels like I'm fucking my sister, one of these days we gotta stop this shit."

"Tch, as if you can quit me so easily." He lit a cigarette. She grabbed one irritably from the extended pack.

"I can quit you any time I goddamn want. Again don't flatter yourself!"

He took a drag, "Uh huh, well seeing as we're the only X individuals not in either A - Marital bliss or B, Living a life of enforced celibacy because otherwise they'll break their unfortunate chosen partner…. don't see us having much of a choice."

"Still butt hurt over my sister huh?"

He glowered and tapped the cigarette listlessly into the nearby ashtray.

"Forgoing the obvious in that I could have given her a much more luxurious and carefree life then she has now and all I would have asked for is exclusive access to her naked body I don't think that's too much to ask." He grunted.

"Forever treating life like a business. Whoo boy I remember when you made her that offer- whoo she was pissssssed."Buttercup cackled.

"Hardy har har. Your sister was a blonde bombshell knock-out. Her counterpart so called liked the other way so to speak so what was stopping me?"

"Her girlfriend."

"... Tch. Still didn't merit getting knocked over the head with a rolling pin."

"In her defense she was drunk."

"And So was I- try telling that to your other sister who tried to castrate me with a cheese grater."

Another drag. "Well in her defense it was her rehearsal dinner."

He rolled his eyes. "Still can't believe that harridan managed to trick my brother down the aisle."

"I still can't believe my sister agreed to that Moron's begging."

They both dragged in sync.

"So…."

"So…."

"Round three before my plane leaves then."

She tossed the butt aside, "Bring it on asshole."

Meh it was a filthy habit yeah…. but some were just that much harder to break.

 _Fin_

* * *

A/N: _As I said before I'm not really the biggest fan of brickercup it's slightly awkward for me to write as see them as more being/acting like siblings nine times out of ten but I digress this was nonetheless a fun little experiment._

 _See you all again soon lovelies!_

 _Cheers,_

 _Carrie_


	4. Pine

_A/N: And let the oneshot onslaught begin with another fruit farfait for you all! Enjoy!_

 _Thank you Yosuehere for the encouragement to recycle this failed oneshot into a Blossutch goodness! XD I think I can confidently say I am most definitely a "color-crack" supporter as well as "color-code" - take me away as I know I have broken such sacred fandom law xD_

 _oh well enjoy my lovelies! ( again expect many more rabbit hitches, mint chocolate chips and maybe even a few blueberry muffins as well as the occasional parfait to indulge in ;D)_

* * *

 **-o-**

 **"Pine"**

 **-o-**

There was something to be said about a good cologne.

Too much and one would be gagging. Too little and what was the point of it at all.

Her father was notoriously difficult to shop for in this case and of course this was the year Blossom had been put in charge of the big "choice"- Bubbles' ultra sweet from last year had been disastrous- Buttercup's choice the year before had been redundant in not even making much of a difference.

And so now it was Blossom's turn to try her luck. The sales woman had swooped in on her as soon as she'd stepped through the department entrance.

Though as soon as "father" had escaped her mouth she'd lost interest and moved on.

Well excuse me for having a father whose birthday is in February… oh how dare I?

"Blossom?" She blinked. She met a pair of blue eyes and oh-. What perfect timing!

"Hello Brick, how are you?"

He threw her a crooked grin and tapped his badge proudly, " ohhh not bad - not bad at all being assistant manager and all." He beamed. She chuckled.

" Yes Butch told us at the game last night - it's a shame you had to miss it."

He sighed, " Yeah… but money." Another shrug. "Heard we did good- Butch got the final catch right?"

" your brother always gets the final catch Brick." She shook her head. " God forbid Butch Jojo let anyone else have the glory. And the spectacle afterwards was… interesting as always."

Brick for some reason laughed, "Yeah, Heather jumped him right?" She made no comment. Perhaps "riverside" would work.

"He needs to break up with that chick- she's driving us crazy."

Mm. Too fishy. Not this one.

"She spreads her legs and continually strokes his ego twenty four hours a day. You best get used to her. She's probably going to end up family at this rate."

She rolled her eyes and took another tentative sniff- oh god no! Too strong! Way too strong! Eyes burning in fact! She cleared her throat and pounded her chest.

The redhead mock gagged. She laughed again.

" I am not having a bitch like that as my sister in law- fuck that." He muttered. " God I thought it was bad when Boomer dated Princess for a while…..ugh."

Not that one. No this one was the same scent as before only with -... what was with this brand and trees? How unfortunate the Professor was allergic to pine. It was a nice clean scent. Her favorite honestly. In a man. Err… never mind.

"You are aware he did that to get my sister jealous right?"

Hmm, perhaps balsam? That maybe? Let's try it.

"Doesn't matter! he still did it and I had to sit through three dinners with her- she never...stops… talking!"

Oh god even worse. Blech. She put it down. Brick however kept giving her an odd look.

"So…. speaking of dinner- Bubbles invited us to your Dad's party next week…."

She raised an eyebrow but then shrugged. " I figured as much." She took another bottle.

"Soooo you know Butch…. he uh-."

"He never says no to free food- if he weren't a football player he'd be a total pig- is he aware of this?"

New brand- supposedly marine inspired- perhaps that could do it.

"Uh...course he is soooo Blossom about my brother-." He trailed.

" My father's turning fifty- he deserves to have a party in peace without that insipid screeching breaking all our eardrums. So no Butch is not allowed to bring Heather Fitzgerald to that party. Case closed- he must be expecting it after all I'd imagine he must sleep with ear plugs- which makes for boring sex I'd imagine but-."

Brick almost choked, "Jesus Christ woman! Aren't you supposed to be everything nice!?" He spluttered.

"Only when I'm on the clock- here. Smell this one- am I wrong in thinking it smells like low tide and not in a good way?"

He raised an eyebrow and took it- then made a face. "Uh… yeah no. Not that one. But like I was saying Heather… isn't comin' - Butch's… pissed as fuck about last night."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh you mean he didn't like some woman throwing herself all over him, weeping and crying and posing for the cameras? How shocking- one could think someone would have warned him." She tapped her chin. " Oh wait- we did."

Brick grimaced, "Yeah…. so you see my point

She stiffened and then folded her arms. "No."

"Aw c'mon! C'mon Bloss- he can't keep doing this-! He's driving us both crazy- c'mon Bossy Blossy be a nice future sister in law and just… I dunno-! Tame him! Do something!"

She snorted. "One. You're deluded. Two. I'm hardly your brother's type. I don't fawn." he frowned and cleared his throat, "Three. I would prefer not be a rebound girl thank you very much I have some self respect."

"But Blosssssssss!"

"No Brick."

"What if I called you with the hotline huh? Then you can't say no!"

"yes I can."

"Blossom! The Powerpuff girls are needed here!"

"No, one Puff is needed here so to speak and she's not interested. I'm off the clock." He pouted. "And don't you dare abuse that hotline!" His pout increased. "We only gave you that number in case of-!"

"Yeah, yeah I know… in case Dad was up to his old tricks again I know Blossom- but… c'mon pleeeeeeeease!" He put his hands together. "C'mon Bloss- don't make me beg! I'm at work! I'll get in trouble!"

"Then sell me a decent cologne!" She snapped. He flinched and she tapped her foot ominously.

"Well… okay, what's his favorite scent?" She blinked.

"I don't know, he just… wears whatever we give him but sometimes that's an utter disaster so I'm working with nothing essentially."

"Ah….I see. So why not get him something you would like."

"Because he's allergic to pine." She shook her head, "We found that out the hard way camping one year."

He raised an eyebrow, "You like pine?"

"I like the woods- why not, plus it reminds me of Christmas. All good things. Not relevant, never mind."

"So… pine huh?"

"...No he's allergic so no pine."

Brick however gave her another odd look before he grabbed a random bottle and stuck it in her hands.

"Here you go- have a good mighty oak mixed with maple- real popular, he'll love it and he'll smell real good! Sooo what kind of pine- the whole deal, you like it subtle- or in your face or-."

She took a tentative sniff. Acceptable…? However he grabbed another bottle and bolted.

"Brick!?"

"Sorry! Gotta go on break- but uh… oh look Cindy! Cindy ring this fine customer up eh? Okay- bye Blossom!"

"Wha-? Brick what are you-!?"

Gone. She blinked and the sales woman gave her an odd look.

"...Your boss is strange."

"Yeah. I know- err… cash or credit?"

-o-

Let's see… cake put away. Check. Dishes in dishwasher. Check.

" I don't know how you did it Sis but I think we finally have a winner." Buttercup shook her head with a small smile.

"Don't thank me, Brick found it." Blossom said simply while she continued her cleaning. Her sister again frowned.

" You don't have to stay in here and clean Bloss- why not come and join the party, you know mingle."

She stiffened. " I don't like parties and you know Father when it comes to clutter."

" No I know my sister and her being shy and avoiding a certain-." She jumped back from the wooden spoon held menacingly in her face.

" Don't." She said in a slight hiss. "I don't know what has gotten into you all but- Read my lips: no way in hell."

She buzzed her lips. " Bloss, sometimes you just gotta take one for the team come on I'm begging you here-."

" Excuse me!"

" I'm not telling you to go off and sleep with him-!" Her jaw slacked lower and lower. " Just you know…. make him uh… pine from afar- he's crazy about you anyway!"

Blossom blinked. " excuse me?"

"Well maybe not crazy-." She mumbled. " Just uh... you know the reason he keeps dating the bimbo's is to piss you off right?"

" Oh and that's supposed to win me over?" She sputtered. " So I just will be feeding into his already grotesque sized ego by having two women clawing and scratching at each other over him then!? Tch- no thank you- I have self respect!"

Buttercup cleared her throat, " that's not what I meant-."

" He has horrible taste in women we've been aware of that since middle school. I'm not about to sacrifice my self respect so your boyfriend can still remain a coward who won't tell his own big brother he is a pig!"

" okay… okay I get the point." She mumbled. " this was bitchy of me. Okay I get it."

" you think-!"

" just Heather?" She threw her hands in the air. " She makes Princess look like mother fucking Einstein! Listening to her ramble on and on and on- just fucking -even he can't stand her it's obvious-!"

" She has a " hot body" and that's all that matters to pigs like him." Blossom snorted and began putting the utensils away. " Look, Buttercup I sympathize really I do but do I look like Butch's type to you?" She emphasized her… slightly less buxom figure.

"You're his real type actually- he's just an immature horny teenage boy right now!" She trailed. " Who very stupidly thinks surrounding himself with bimbos will put you in some kind of jealous rage or… something I dunno Bloss I just have to deal with Boomer's bitching okay- it gets kinda old!"

" Exactly." She closed the drawer. " Tell the wannabe Casanova to come see me when he's ready to grow up. Excuse me I need to go change."

She moved to the left at least letting Blossom pass.

She hated parties she really did. Far too loud and such. Oh well her father did love to entertain so this was a necessary evil.

She changed her shirt with a huff. Honestly. The idea was both ludicrous and more than a little insulting-!

" Imagine me- as one of those brainless little fangirls. Tch." She started brushing her hair and then caught her reflection in the mirror. " ooooh Butch! Your arms are soooooo big! I just wanna squeeeeeze then! Like oh my goddddd!" She mocked and "simpered" at the glass.

"Aw Sweetie I had no idea! Why didn't ya tell me?"

She stiffened and then whipped around. The young man was leaning against the doorframe, a leering smirk present on his face like always. She grit her teeth then turned back to her mirror.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped.

Butch Jojo however only shrugged, " The blonde sent me."

… Bubbles. Damn it here comes round two.

The quarterback didn't say much only leaned against her door frame with a nonchalance that almost verged on insulting. " You… have a very pink room."

She rolled her eyes. " I like pink."

That smile boded ill for her. " I can see that, can I come in?"

" No." She returned the brush. " You may not."

"Okay." He said smoothly but still didn't move. She grit her teeth.

"Most people would see that as an excuse to leave." Blossom folded her arms. Butch only gave another listless smirk.

" Sorry Sweetie, I was sent to retrieve you by the crazy blonde - have to return with my quarry or face her wrath."

Blossom snorted, " if that's what you're afraid of - I will ensure your survival. Now please return to the party."

Step.

"Nah, I'm more curious about that little display I saw before." He grinned deviously as he took another step in her room.

She whipped around. "I told you not to come in here!"

Another snort and the foot was removed. " But I'm not in your room though." Foot forward." Wait now I am." Foot backward. " There we go- oh wait." In. Out. In. Out.

" Do you seriously still have the mind of a child!" She snapped. Ugh! Stupid-!

" I'm a kid at heart sweet cheeks. But everything else is pure man." He threw her a wink. Ugh. She sniffed and held up her nose.

"Please leave."

He shook his head, " Not til' I get an explanation for what I just witnessed…and a damn good reason why you ain't in the drama club because that was damn art."

She mashed her teeth together and clenched her fist. "It's not that hard when you can hear it every single day at various glass breaking decibels even from the other side of the school."

He blinked. Silence. Then-.

" Oh my God- that's so fucking true!" He wiped his eyes and clutched the side of his stomach. " Fucking hell I thought it was just me- but jeez guess my earplugs during sex weren't so-."

" TMI!" Blossom bellowed. " okay now you can really leave I did not nor ever will I want that sort of image in my head!"

Ugh it made her skin crawl! The image! Just- just blech! And picturing who the latest was… just the two of them just…. BLECH!

"Heh jealous much?" He snickered but he was giving her an… odd look under his lashes so to speak. It almost looked… eager.

For a moment Buttercup's words rang through her mind then the ire returned just as quickly.

"You wish." She said with a snip in her voice. "Now kindly leave my presence." She said with another sniff and turned away. She heard the sucked in breath and then her door shut.

Good. Well maybe this would finally show both her sisters that their beaus'woes would not be solved by-!

"Okay… well then-."

She stiffened. Oh he wouldn't dare-!

Blossom whirled around.

Oh this incorrigible bastard!

Indeed the quarterback was leaning against the inside of her bedroom door with a nonchalant look on his face and - why this little-!

"Butch!" She hissed. "How dare you-!"

" I just want to talk.." She clenched her fists. He sighed and then tapped his cheek. " Hear me out and then you get to slug me here." He tapped his cheek again. "Big ole' fist just like the good old days- or you could punish me in any other way you feel like—" .

" What do you want?" She cut him off. She wasn't about to let him finish that sentence. " Just say it and get out!" Creep.

" Kay." He straightened up and began strolling towards her. She tensed. " Little Birdy told me something interesting today." He adjusted his shirt collar and hm?

Sniff. Sniff.

… was that… Pine?

Since when did he wear… she swallowed somewhat.

Oh that little… SNITCH!

" oh? And what was that?" She said primly. Just don't smell. Don't smell and everything would be fine.

"Well I just heard about your department store adventures you know… if you needed help you could have just asked." He said airily.

" Excuse me! I hardly needed help- it's a simple tradition, we get him a new scent every year!" She spat.

"Mm-right, a scent- but uh not what I was talking about."

"What- whoa!" She jumped back from the looming figure of the stupid quarterback suddenly far too close to her. " What on- Butch back off!"

He backed away somewhat. She could breathe again.

"Sooo… What's this I hear about your apparent hatred of my ex?" He raised an eyebrow. "I mean I had some choice words with her anyway but I had no idea the hatred was so apparent."

"... she had the voice of a sickly chipmunk being scraped against a washboard." Blossom muttered. He snorted.

"You really didn't like Heather did you?" He snickered more.

"She was annoying!"

"Yeah but she was a good-."

" Get out!"

He blinked.

" no seriously- I'm serious this time! Get out of my room! I've had it up to here with your- your asinine posturing and other shit! What did you have in common with that simpering little rodent other than exactly what you just described- she was a good fuck?!" She threw her hands up in the air. " what is wrong with you?! Why are you doing this?!"

He looked like a deer in headlights.

"... uh…"

Blossom buzzed her lips, all the frustration and such draining out of her almost instantly leaving only a sheer… sort of exhaustion. The same exhaustion she'd had for at least a year and a half.

"I understand you have duties to your team and such and you now have a "rep"-." She air quoted. "But your behavior has just… just- you're smarter than this! You're better than this! You're driving your brothers mad, my sisters by association and-!" She trailed.

"...and?" He murmured.

She glared at the fool. This fool with his disgusting pig like ways and the boy with the odd look in those green eyes as he kept staring at her… with a far too intent kind of stare that she… she…

Blossom turned around quickly. "Just leave me alone Butch. I'm sure you'll have another piece of arm candy in no-!"

"Well… what if I don't want that no more."

She blinked. "Well… that's good for you- what are you-!"

His hand hit the wall by her head and he leaned over.

"What If I like pine too?" And that wretched smell engulfed her nostrils and… damn it. She averted her head.

"I'm no rebound." She said primly.

" I can be patient." He said instantly.

"You'll be patient for a long time." She pushed him off. "A very long time. Now vacate my room."

" aw c'mon Blossy Possy!"He whined. "What I gotta do for you to go out with me!"

"Tell you what." She folded her arms. "You manage to stay sex free for the rest of the year and I'll go out with you." He blanched. "Take it or leave it."

"... none?"

"None."

"What if it's with youuuuu though-!" He wheedled.

"No. I wait a minimum of a year. There's six months left of the school year. Tough luck."

That was that. Blossom's freedom was at hand. He could never give up his fangirls or his… nightly activities! She was in the-!

"... Fine."

….EH?!

"...excuse me?"

He shrugged. "Sweet Cheeks you want me to do it and if that's what it takes. I'll do it."

She stiffened more averted her gaze and clutched at her shirt. Oh dear she was growing rather hot and flushed. Was she allergic to pine then?

Y-yes. Yes of course! .Badum.

"...why?" She finally murmured.

He beamed and cupped her cheek with a little pat. "Because you're worth not getting my rocks off for a few months sweet cheeks." His grin was mischevious and…

Badumbadumbadum.

Damn...damn it.

"Degenerate." Her lip curled slightly. His smirk grew.

"Only when it comes to you sweet cheeks. Only you."

-o-

They did it after five. Jack ass.

Stupid pine.

 _Fin_.


	5. Party Animal

**A/N:** _Another day another round of "I'm bored quick someone give me a prompt!" - gotta love and I never can get enough of some good ole' Blossutch xD_

 _Well I hope y'all enjoy the watermelon goodness! ;D expect more oneshots to come in the near future._

* * *

 **-o-o-o-**

 **"Party Animal"**

 **-o-o-o-**

"This is dumb." Butch hissed. She frowned but kept on trekking forward anyway. " Seriously Blossom why are we doing this!"

"You don't have to come. Go back." She said simply.

"No!"

"Why?"

Silence. Inaudible muttering under breath.

"What was that?"

More muttering.

"Butch." Blossom finally stopped and crossed her arms. "It's not like this is a monster attack- it's a house party. Seriously why are you even here? You _hate_ parties."

Silence. More muttering. Then-.

"Locker room." He mumbled. She raised an eyebrow. " Locker room talk is nasty."

"... ew. Do I want to know?"

Butch crossed his arms this time. " No, there's a reason Brick is attached to your sister by the hip and Boomer is hissing at people."

"... did he really actually hiss at-?"

"... learned it from Mom."

"... oh. That's…. oddly sweet… in a creepy sort of way." She pondered. " And… you are-?"

He scowled but there was a distinct pink tinge on his cheeks, "The only one allowed to fuck with the Puffs are the Rowdyruffs- period. Don't like it? Too bad- some horny hound dog ain't getting a taste of the puffy puss-."

" Ahem I'm right here and that's vile. Also aren't they your teammates?"

"... Yeah but they're idiots."

"Says the quarterback to be."

" I order them around and they listen. Doesn't mean I have to like them. Do you like all the girls on the cheer squad?"

She snorted, " This is true. And I plead the fifth."

" Of course you do. But see- I got a rep to keep so-."

"By terrorizing your teammates." She drawled.

"Partly." He smirked

"Butch that's mean and you had no interest in this party until about three this afternoon."

He blinked then cleared his thrust, . "... Yeah well it don't matter - cause hey free beer!"

Blossom narrowed her eyes, "Butch!"

He looked appropriately chastened before he averted his gaze and mumbled something once again under his own breath, as the Pink Puff rang the doorbell.

"Well if you're not going to answer me then-."

"Heyyyy! Blossom Baby you made it!" Harry Pitts slurred his words as the door opened. She rolled her eyes. The boy leered at her. Ugh. "Holy shit… dayum you know how much your tits look goooood in that dress!"

… she heard growling behind her. It sounded like a dog. Did Harry have a dog? Huh- strange- YIPE!

" Back off Pitts!" Butch snarled and kept his iron grip on her waist. " _Now."_

The linebacker went white and stumbled backwards, " Y-Yes sir! Right away Sir! Glad you could make it Captain-!" He fled.

Blossom blinked, " Was that necessary?"

He didn't answer her. How rude. Blossom managed to detach herself from the seething "party animal". Her sisters would be expecting her.

She greeted a few of her fellow squad mates and pointedly ignored the odd looks that followed. Blossom was a teenager! She was allowed to go to parties and have fun! Honestly, how rude!

She paused and turned around irritably. Oh for the love of-!

"Can I _help_ you?"

Ugh. Of all the wretched to run into it had to be _this one_ had he even been invited or had he just shown up!?

"Hello Blossom. You look lovely tonight " ugh if it was one extreme it was another. Drunken idiots or creepy serial killer vibes. Lovely.

"Hello Dexter." She hated being the "everything nice" truly she did sometimes. Those eyes were just _empty._ Save the lustful glaze that went over them the moment she stepped into his view.

She folded her arms. Just act politely indifferent. Surely he'd get the message this time. Surely!

"I'm surprised to see you here this evening. Parties like this didn't seem to be your scene." His eyes narrowed. "I don't suppose you were ... _coerced_ into coming here… dressed like _that."_

She ignored the thinly veiled criticism.

"I was invited and I had time. I didn't think you even knew Harry."

"Oh. I don't associate with him usually but as his neighbor and a concerned friend of yours I insisted on being allowed here to make sure to escort you home safely." He said grandly. " Shall we?"

She took a sip of her drink. "Thank you but that's unnecessary."

 _On so many levels._

"But you hate parties and there's no doubt you were forced to come against your will by-."

Again. She heard the distinct growling of a dog. Funny she'd never heard of Harry owning one- she was under the impression he was allergic-?

"You got five seconds to leave her alone before you end up the Pitt's newest ugly lawn ornament."

Admittedly the pull was slightly harder than necessary but nonetheless was welcome to the alternative so she let it slide

This time.

"Possessive as always." Dexter scoffed. "You really are going to let him treat you like this?"

That dog was clearly not pleased, had it been fed yet?

"Five. Four. Three-." Butch intoned. Dexter didn't move. "Two."

Seriously… when did the Pitts get a dog?

"One and a _half._ "

"Dragging her here dressed like _that_ you ought to be ashamed you cretin!"

Again Blossom looked down, her v-neck sweater wasn't even… remotely revealing save the top and even then… not much there?

" _One. And. A. Quarter."_

Oh dear. Not again. She inwardly sighed before pushing Butch aside somewhat.

"Down." She murmured lowly. "Dexter. Quit while you're ahead. I've told you repeatedly I'm in a relationship and quite content. Now can you please just stop."

"Relationship with a cretin."

Someone needed to feed that dog.

"Happily so. Excuse us."

"I have ears by the way- watch your mouth in gym." Butch said lowly. Blossom grimaced. _Ah._

"I'm going to pretend I don't know what that means. Goodbye Dexter. Lets go Butch, I want punch."

"Oh allow me-!" He clearly had a death wish. _Three… two… one._

She could have groaned but the _snap_ of jaws and loud _snarl_ was just as effective of a Dexter deterrent as anything else. She kept her grip hard but the odious troll went back a good eight or so steps anyway. Blossom only smiled serenely and pulled Butch's arm lovingly _hard_. The enraged green eyed boy sneered, gave Dexter one last glare and two fingers on his eyes before a point but he allowed himself to get pulled away.

"I hate that kid." He growled.

"I know you do." She said soothingly.

"This party is already lame."

"It is isn't it."

"Wanna ditch?"

"Sure. Why did you agree to come in the first place?"

He went silent again before he shrugged.

"Locker room talk is nasty. Someone had to watch out for ya so the weirdo wouldn't try to "walk you"into a sex dungeon."

"... that's… strangely sweet but I do think I may have thrown up a little in my mouth."

"Can I kill him yet?"

She rolled her eyes.

"No Butch."

"Damn."

 _Fin._


End file.
